You Must Love Me
by aggressively writes
Summary: "Deep in my heart, I'm concealing, things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling, Frightened you'll slip away…." Burt, along with Kurt, visits his ill wife in the hospital...


**A/N: **Oh lordy lordy…..this has to be one of the saddest fics I have ever written….

It might not be sad to you….I'm just a crier so….I cry in EVERYTHING. So, it might not be all that sad.

The song in this is my FAVORITE song from the musical _Evita._ The song is called _You Must Love Me._

So here goes nothing! Enjoy.

And please review :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or Evita.

* * *

><p>A little eight year old boy held his father's hand as they walked down the white halls of a hospital.<p>

Marigolds drooped in the little boy's hand. They were his mother's favorite.

"Daddy," He looked at his father, "I drew a picture for Mommy at school today." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket, "See?"

"That's great, Sport." His father still looked at the ground.

A man in a lab coat approached the two. He had a worried look on his face.

"Mr. Hummel," The doctor said to him, "I have some bad news."

"What?"

"Your wife….Elizabeth…she is in critical condition. The treatments haven't been working as they should. She may not be able to hold on much longer."

Burt gasped. He squeezed his son's hand tightly.

"Daddy, what's happening?"

"Nothing, Kurt."

"She's in there…..if you want to say your goodbyes…" The doctor told them.

"Thank you, doctor." Burt and Kurt calmly walked over to the door of the hospital room.

"Goodbyes?" Kurt questioned.

Burt said nothing. He slowly turned the doorknob. The two quietly walked into the room.

Elizabeth Hummel laid in a hospital bed. She was under a pink blanket. Her complexion was paler than ever before. The color was drained from her face.

Her beautiful blue eyes were tired and weary. But yet, she still had a smile on her face.

"Hello boys." She smiled.

"Mommy!" Kurt squealed in excitement. He ran over to his mother and hugged her.

"Hey there." Elizabeth ran her fingers through her son's brunette locks.

"Mommy, I brought you flowers!" Kurt handed her the droopy marigolds.

Elizabeth inhaled the scent of the golden flowers. "They're my favorite. Thank you."

Kurt handed Elizabeth the drawing, "I made it at school. Its me, you and Daddy. We're in the backyard. Do you like it?"

Elizabeth gently pecked Kurt's forehead. "I love it."

Kurt smiled. He was missing a few teeth.

"Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mommy."

"Never stop doing what you love. It doesn't matter what anybody else says. Just never stop." She told her son, "Can you promise me that?"

Kurt nodded, "I promise."

"Good. Now I need to talk to your Daddy for a moment. Can you wait over there?"

Kurt nodded. He stepped away from the hospital bed and sat down in a small chair.

Burt approached his sickly wife. He clasped her hand. "Lizzie." He sighed.

"Burt." She squeezed his hand.

Burt couldn't think of any words to say. He just squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"Burt?" She asked her husband.

"Yes?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth. Melodious words flowed out. She loved to sing. It was one of her most beautiful gifts.

"_Where do we go from here?  
><em>_This isn't where we intended to be.  
><em>_We had it all, you believed in me  
><em>_I believed in you."_

Kurt sat up in his chair. He recognized this song. It was from one of the musicals that Elizabeth had shown him. Evita. One of his favorites.

"_Certainties disappear  
><em>_What do we do for our dreams to survive?  
><em>_How do we keep all our passions alive  
><em>_As we used to?"_

Burt held Elizabeth's hand tightly. His face had a very serious look. He couldn't say anything. Seeing Elizabeth in her condition and…..and sing? He didn't know what to put of it.

"_Deep in my heart, I'm concealing  
><em>_Things that I'm longing to say  
><em>_Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
><em>_Frightened you'll slip away."_

Tears were welling in Elizabeth's eyes as she sang her magical word to him. It seemed to hurt her more than it hurt Burt. But, she didn't mind.

"_You must love me.  
><em>_You must love me."_

Tears began to roll down Kurt's cheeks. He always cried when this song was being played. And now his mother was singing it…he couldn't control himself.

"_Why are you at my side?  
><em>_How can I be any use to you now?  
><em>_Give me a chance and I'll let you see how  
><em>_Nothing has changed."_

The entire atmosphere was completely silent as Elizabeth sang. You could see it in her face that she couldn't hold on much longer.

"_Deep in my heart, I'm concealing  
><em>_Things that I'm longing to say  
><em>_Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
><em>_Frightened you'll slip away…."_

Burt was fighting back tears. Elizabeth was dying. He knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She now could barely speak.

"_You must love me.  
><em>_You must love me."_

Elizabeth lay her head down on the pillow. Her eyes gently closing. Drifting off into what would be an endless sleep. She then whispered the final words of the song.

"_You must love me."_

Elizabeth's eyes shut. Never to open again.

The monitor then flat lined. Making a long beeping noise. Her hand gently fell out of Burt's. She was cold to the touch and paler than ever before.

"Mommy?" Kurt whispered, rushing to Elizabeth's side. He began to shake her. "Mommy, wake up! Wake up!" He cried. Tears were running down his cheeks. "Mommy, wake up! Please wake up! Please!"

"Kurt, stop." Burt sighed.

"She has to wake up, Daddy! She has to!"

Burt pulled his son away.

"Mommy!" He screamed.

Burt took his son's hand. He then whispered to his wife's lifeless body, _"I will always love you….."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna beat it with a stick? Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks.


End file.
